Five Girls, a Fire Koorime, and the USA
by Hexhaile
Summary: Hiei has to go to the U.S.A. for an assignment to get a group of people with elemental powers back to Genkai's temple..but what happens when he's living with all girls? And he's unable to complete the mission, and Kurama gets involved?


Amaya: Hey Y'all, just want to give a shout out to the small number of people who read my fanfics, reviews are very much appreciated! Also a nice loud shout out to Meiyu, Yumiko, Sakurako and Naomi! Wouldn't have made this fic with out you!  
  
Yumiko: Really? Thank you!  
  
Amaya: Nani?! You're here Yumiko?!  
  
Yumiko, Meiyu, Sakurako, and the entire YYH cast: We're all here Amaya..¬¬;;  
  
Amaya: =overwhelmed= Holy..  
  
Yumiko: =evil laugh=  
  
Amaya: o.O; Any ways, on to the story!  
  
OOOOO!! Last second note: I do not own YYH!  
  
--;-----;---------;--------;-;-----------------------(Aren't roses pretty? Sadly this one isn't..)  
  
A small breeze flew in front of Tokyo airport as woman with long blue hair that had the uniform of Sarayashiki Junior High was waiting at the airport's entrance. 'Where are those boys? They should be here right about now! It's almost 4 o' clock! Arr! Go figure they're late!' And as if on cue, there was a loud shout.  
  
"Botan! Botan! I'm here...I made it....before any one else..." The boy with black hair that was slicked back with gel and wore something the resembled a school uniform that was green made his way out of a crowd of people.  
  
Botan started to lose her temper, "About time somebody's here! Where are the rest?! I can't believe nobody listens to me! And it's not just that its--"  
  
"Urameshi!! Don't think your getting away from me all that easily!" A tall, pudgy, boy with red curly hair who wore a light blue uniform ran forward with his fist in the air. "What are you, scared of me? You wimp! I can't believe you--" With that sudden burst of anger, too much energy entered his body and while he was running, he stepped on his pants, making him trip. Botan giggled as Yusuke burst out laughing, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"Fools." A strict tone muttered. Botan froze with fright. Yusuke stopped laughing too.  
  
"So you did decide to come, Hiei." Yusuke stated.  
  
"Of course I did, you wouldn't think I would let you get all the credit. Besides, with that imbecile on your team, you won't make it."  
  
"Actually this assignment only requires one person." Botan stated.  
  
"Then why did you call us all here??! And where's Kurama?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"I thought this should be a group decision, and Kurama is feeling ill, plus his brother is going to be gone, so he mustn't worry his mother and he has to help around the house." Botan said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, what's the case?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Whoever gets this case gets this case will be going to America. Sanborn, Minnesota to be precise. They will be living in an apartment for a few months. They must convince the people living there to come back to Japan with them for further research, and training at Genkai's temple. But they must be careful though, they people you would be staying with do have spirit energy, and this is why we have to bring them back. They each have spirit energy over a different element. Shadow, Wind, Fire, Water, and the Winter element. So, this isn't going to be a walk in the park boys."  
  
"I can't, Keiko would be worried sick about me." Yusuke stated.  
  
"Yeah, me too. If I miss anymore school I might have to take summer classes." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Which narrows it down to one." Botan exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Great! Hiei's going then! It's decided!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Shrimpy has to go!" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not lying about grades to get out of an mission so I don't piss my pants, baka ningen."  
Hiei began to walk towards the metal detectors. He quickly kicked and broke a small wire, allowing him to pass without the alarm sounding. The rest of the group followed Hiei, making sure he didn't cause any trouble. Soon, they reached the departure and arrival area. Kuwabara, Botan, and Yusuke sat down, while Hiei leaned against a pillar in the far corner.  
The P.A. made a doorbell sound then someone spoke, "Flight 437 to Minneapolis, Minnesota, will be leaving shortly. Will passengers 1 through 20 please board the plane. I repeat, will passengers 1 through 20 please board the plane. Thank you."  
  
"That's you plane Hiei, here are the tickets." As soon as Botan took out the tickets, they were gone, and Hiei was already boarding the plane. Botan bit her lip in frustration. 'Why can't that boy ever be nice?!' She thought, but instead waved and yelled, "Good Luck!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara instead were bursting out laughing. Botan gave them a funny look. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You looked funny!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Like this!" Kuwabara made an over expressive face, looking like it saw a ghost, ate something horrid, and was an emotional teenage girl who just broke up her first love.  
"I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did." Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison. Botan sighed, then her eyes opened wide.  
  
"You're doing it again!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"This time I have a reason." Botan said calmly.  
  
"What is it now? Do you miss Hiei?" Yusuke imitated someone kissing.  
Botan smacked Yusuke. "No! I just forgot to tell Hiei a very important piece of information."  
"Well, what is it already?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"When he gets there, he should look for some girls."  
  
"Tch. Why would he do that?"  
"Because, that's who he's staying with."  
  
--;-----;---------;--------;-;-----------------------(Aren't roses pretty? Sadly this one isn't......either.)  
  
Amaya: =yawn= Jeebus, that was boring. But I promise it'll get better. I just had to give it a base to work on, get it? No? Okay. Well, Sakurako, would you do the honors of presenting the next chapter summary?  
  
Sakurako: Gladly!  
  
Hiei arrives and meets the girls, and they poke some fun at Hiei. But when someone insists that they go to a mall, all hell is broken loose, with Hiei in the middle of it. When they return, a small celebration is held, and sweet snow is involved. And if things wouldn't get any worse, Hiei and one of the girls get caught in an awkward position. Next Chapter: A First Day, Gone Wrong! Stay tuned!  
  
Yumiko: Why don't I do anything...  
  
Amaya: Your doing more than those two over there...  
  
Meiyu and Naomi: =blink blink=  
  
Yumiko: But I WANT to get involved.  
  
Amaya: You can, you can just sit and look pretty. 


End file.
